


All I Ever Wanted

by Ambivalent_Amber



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Car Sex, Cigarettes, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hunting Accident, Man Slaughter, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Smoker - Freeform, Viagra, Waffle House, hot peppers, idk - Freeform, sad girl type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalent_Amber/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber
Summary: Bill falls for a lonely woman after a chance encounter one rainy afternoon.
Relationships: Bill Dauterive/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Warm rain pelted down. A disgruntled woman shielded her wet cigarette. A heavy sigh escaped her teeth. She gave up, dropping her hands into her lap. Her eyes sting from her cheap mascara running. It was a long dreary day. She let out a bark of humorless laughter. What the hell was she doing with her life?

She had been sitting there for hours. Numb to her surroundings. She shook her head again, trying to shake away the dark thoughts. The lake she was staring passed began to look like a void in the ground. A void she wanted to wade into and disappear forever.

She was twenty-seven working a dead end job, like most people her age. Life didn't pan out the way she had wanted it to. She felt tired and lied to. Sure she had her own place, a gloomy hole in the wall rundown apartment. Arlen felt soul sucking.

She let out another small laugh, thankful she left her cigarettes in the plastic wrapper. Donna didn't care that she would probably die young. What was there to live for anyway? Donna sat there for hours ruminating.

It was getting late when Bill began trudging back to his car. He wanted to get out of his depression den. The rain turned what would have been a nice peaceful walk into something more fitting for his mood. He did a double take when he spotted a woman sitting in the rain by herself. He went over to her.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" He asked in concern, squinting through the rain.

"Are any of us really okay?" She said with a shrug.

Bill struggled for a response. "Do you need a ride or anything?" He asked, putting his umbrella over her. She looked up at him and shooed his nice gesture away. "Don't bother hun, I'm already soaked." She said, hoping he'd leave her be.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, fidgeting with the umbrella handle. "Existing." She hissed with a hardened expression.

"Mind if I exist with you?" He asked, finally feeling swallowed by the rain.

Donna pursed her cherry painted lips. She stared at him for a moment before patting the muddy ground beside her. He plopped down next to her, splashing muddy water onto her thigh. The water soaked through his jeans. Bill held the umbrella over both of them.

She pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "You smoke?" She asked. Bill shook his head. "Mind if I do?"

"Be my guest." He said, suppressing a cough. Her cigarettes didn't smell as bad as the ones Dale smoked he mused.

"Oh good, I'd hate to waste a good cigarette." She said in relief.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"Why are you here?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"I wanted to get out of the house. Too lonely there." He replied simply. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I come here to think sometimes."

"Its a nice place to think." He said, filling the silence.

Donna nodded and took another drag from her cigarette. "You look tired." She said after few moments.

He looked at her closer, taking in the thick black streaks down her cheeks. "I didn't get much sleep last night." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know what I mean. We're both tired." She said, turning to look at him.

He had to avert his eyes from her intense gaze. It was like she could see into his soul. She nodded and looked back to the lake. Bill sighed sullenly.

"What makes you so tired?" He asks after a long pause.

She shrugged again. "Life is tiring."

"Ain't that the truth." He laughed humorlessly.

"I wonder if this is all there is. Wake up, got to work, come home, sleep, and repeat til I die." She said with a sigh, bouncing her foot.

"Yea pretty much." Bill said miserably.

"How depressing." She huffed, hugging herself.

"Don't you have family or friends." He asked.

"Eh. Not really." She said with a dismissive wave.

"You don't have anyone?" He asked in surprise.

"What about you?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"I have my cousin and my friends." He said with a shrug.

"That's nice." She said with a half assed smile.

"You're really pretty." He said after another long silence.

She rolled her eyes. "I look like a drowned rat."

Bill shook his head. "You wanna get out of the rain and go to Waffle House or something?"

She tensed up. Unsure how to respond. The last place she wanted to be was there. "I'm fine here."

"Its getting late. You need a ride?" He asked, shifting.

"I've seen enough true crime documentaries. I'll be fine." She said with an anxious laugh.

"Oh, I didnt mean it like-"

She cut him off with a dismissive hand wave. "What's your name?"

"Bill."

"Donna."

"Nice to meet you." He said with a small smile. She nodded.

She let out a long sigh and lit another cigarette. "One day I'm going to just leave and not look back. Maybe see some shit before I die."

"Where would you go first?" Bill asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, somewhere far from here."

Donna shivered, the temperature was dropping. Bill took off his flannel and wrapped it around her shoulders. She blinked a few times, about to take it off. It didn't stink thankfully. She wrestled with herself. "Why?" She asked dryly. "You looked cold." He said. "What do you want from me?" She asked skeptically. "Nothing, you looked cold." He replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

She wrapped it tighter around herself. Feeling the chill finally. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked after another long silence passed.

"The world is cruel enough. This is the least I can do." He said tiredly.

She searched his face, he seemed genuine with a hint of warmth. "That's for damn sure."

The rain came down harder. They were sitting in a puddle a few inches deep. "Your friends must be missing you by now." She said, fidgeting with her ring. Bill shrugged. "They're probably busy with their families." He replied with a hint of bitterness. Donna furrowed her brows. "Aren't you their family too?" She asked, feeling colder.

Bill sighed heavily and shrugged. "Why don't you go get some coffee, hun." She said, taking off the flannel and handing it back to him. "I should get going. Thanks for keeping me company." Donna said, getting to her feet.

"Wait, will I see you again?" He asked, his desperation apparent.

She shrugged. "Its a small town." Donna offered him a half smile before walking away. Bill quickly got to his feet and went after her. "Wait! Here, call me sometime. If you want to." He said, fumbling with his wallet. She let out a breathy nervous laugh. He handed her a card with his number scrawled on it. Donna takes it and walks off. "See ya around." She said and left.

Bill watched her retreating form. He sighed heavily, alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna paced back and forth anxiously, holding on to the card Bill had given her. It had been a few days. She lit a cigarette with shaking hands, unable to sleep again, cracking the window so her neighbors wouldn't complain again.

She huffed, wrestling with whether or not she should even bother. Its not like she had any else she could call right now. Donna grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniel's off the grimy counter and tore off the cap. She threw her head back and took a good long drink of the harsh whiskey. She set the card on the counter and sat by the window.

What the hell was she even doing? Dark thoughts raced through her tired mind. She was too tired for tears. Crushing numbness took over. Who would want to talk to her anyway?

She considered calling in tomorrow. Donna had no idea where she would even go if she could go where ever she wanted. She was tired of working, tired of thinking, tired of breathing. She couldn't really feel pleasure anymore.

Donna closed her eyes and took another long drag, the ash precariously long. She found herself heading to the fridge. There were a handful of various hot peppers and and some orange juice inside. She grabbed a habanero and returned to her spot by the window.

She took a violent bite of it, spraying its juice all over her hand and chin. The onset of the heat was slow at first before ramping up quickly. Donna relished the pain, almost high from it. It was enough to distract her for now.

Her eyes watered and nose ran. She took another bite to add to the fire.

Donna finished the pepper, still alone with her thoughts. She put out the cigarette in the ash tray beside her before getting up to wash her hands. The last thing she needed was fucking habanero juice in her eyes or something. The card on the counter called to her. She mulled over whether or not to just throw it away as she vigorously washed her hands.

A glance at the dusty clock told her it was two in the morning. A groan escaped her lips. Her next shift would be a doozy. She ran a hand through her messy black hair. "Fuck."

There was no point in lying in bed when she wouldn't be able to sleep. She grabbed the card and squinted to read it in the dark. Would he be up as well? Donna hit call and held the phone nervously to her ear. Maybe she should hang up?

Lighting another cigarette she went back to the window and sat on the floor. The phone kept ringing. She was about to hang up when a groggy voice on the other end answered. "Hey." She said, her voice hoarse. "It's Donna." She said tiredly. The voice on the other end perked up some.

Bill rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was an hour before he had to get up for work. He groaned. "Huh? No no, don't go! I'm fine." He quickly assured her. "What's up?" He asked after a moment.

"Just smoking in my shithole apartment." She chuckled humorlessly. "What about you?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"I was sleeping." He laughed tiredly.

"Ah damn, I'll let you go. I shouldn't have called." Donna said about to hang up.

"No, it's fine. Don't go." He said, waking up from his half asleep state. He'd talk to her all day if he could.

"You sure hun?" She asked, clutching her phone.

"Yeah! Yeah." He said, sitting up.

Donna stared into the darkness of her apartment, unsure of what to talk about or why she even called him.

"How are you?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm alive." She said, blowing smoke out of nose.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know what you mean." He got up and made some coffee.

Bill kept talking to her as he got ready for work. He talked to her all the way to the base before reluctantly saying bye. He yawned and parked his car. Bill didn't mind losing an hour of sleep. He and Donna got to know each other a little better over the course of their conversation. He understood how she felt.

Donna sighed and out her phone down. Her head pounded from exhaustion. She forced herself up. The full ash tray on the floor filled her with self disgust. She'd empty it later.

Donna washed her face and slapped on her signature thick black liner and cherry red lipstick. She noted the dark circles under eyes. Being in your late twenties was tiring. She sprayed up her layered hair and refreshed her messy style some. Good enough. She liberally spritzed on some body spray. It wouldn't mask the smoke scent.

It was nice having someone to keep her company, even if she didn't do a lot of the talking. Donna threw on her Waffle House uniform and grabbed the mostly empty orange juice carton before heading to work. Thankfully it wasn't a long walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill watched the clock anxiously, counting down the time til his shift was over. All he could think about was the conversation he had with Donna. He hoped she was okay, she seemed even more down than when he first met her.

Bill sighed, he hoped he could see her again. He hadn't met anyone who seemed to understand the darker feelings he had. His friends while they meant well, certainly didn't get it. Would she even want a call from him? His chest tightened with that question. Should he wait for her to call or text?

He decided to shoot her a quick text after he clocked out. That was okay, right? It would have to be since he impulsively hit send before even proof reading it.

He was so busy admonishing himself when he got a text back. Bill sighed in relief. He got into his car and left the base. He lost himself in his thoughts. Bill jumped when a car honked at him for sitting at a greenlight.

Bill found himself sending her another text. This time asking her to meet up. He went out to the alley in hopes of distracting himself. His friends prattled on about their days.

"What about you, Bill?" Hank asked.

Bill stared at Hank blankly for a moment before scrambling to stammer out an answer. "Sorry, Hank, I was lost in thought." He said finally.

"What? About your next frozen dinner?" Dale remarked with a snicker. Hank shot him a pointed look.

Bill sighed heavily. "I met someone, actually." He said quietly.

His friends groaned in unison. Bill shrunk in on himself. He understood their reaction, but it still stung a little. "She's different." He managed to say.

"Like the last three?" Dale said with an eyeroll.

Bill glared at him. "Donna is different."

"You gonna tell us about her or what?" Dale asked impatiently.

Bill went on to describe her and how they met. "I'm hoping we can meet up tonight." He finished.

"She sounds like one of those."

"What do you mean one of those?" Bill asked, feeling his blood pressure rise.

"You know, one of those Lana Del Rey types." Dale said with a wave of his hand.

"Don't go in this trying to fix her, Bill. Lord knows you've tried that enough times." Hank said before taking a sip of beer.

"She isn't like that!" He snapped and stormed off to his house. They watched in shock at his outburst.

He slammed the door behind him and tore his phone out of his pocket and checked it. No new notifications. He huffed and plopped on the couch irritably. They had some nerve. Not everyone had found their soulmate at an early age. He was tired of them making quips at the women he brought home. They would see she was different.

Bill stared at the blank tv screen for a few minutes as he cooled off. He reluctantly admitted they were right. His taste in women were the easy trashy ones. Anyone who could stomach being with him. Even they always left him.

Bill pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed in the darkness of his living room. He just wanted Donna to fucking text him back already. He wanted to tell her everything, even the smallest inane things. He felt himself being swallowed up by the dark cloud again.

Donna put out her cigarette, staring at the cracked pavement. She kicked some dirt around as she let out a tired sigh. Only 40 more years til she was free... What was the fucking point? She often wondered why her parents dragged her into this drab hellish nightmare. How the hell did people find happiness?

She shook her head, only another hour. Her mind kept wandering back to Bill. Why was he so interested in her boring life? Hell, why was she so interested in his? Donna stopped herself from lighting another cigarette and went back to work. The customers weren't too bad today. One even left a decent tip.

Donna took another order, feigning a cheery demeanor. It was so tiring. She wanted to drop the act but that would lose her precious tips. It wouldn't matter how well she took care of them if she didn't sing and dance too it seemed. What a joke. It wasn't all bad, there were a few regulars she looked forward to seeing. She liked when they asked for her too.

The other staff were as dead inside as she was. So Donna wasn't alone on that front. "Would you like some more coffee, hun?" She asked with a hint of warmth to her voice. "Yes please!" The older woman said with a weathered smile. "You got it, Ms. Barb." Donna said and rushed to the coffee machine, grabbing the freshest pot. She returned to and refilled her coffee. She dropped a handful of the good creamers she kept for her on the table. "Thank you, dear." Barb smiled. "Sure thing, hun." Donna said before scurrying off bus a few empty tables.

There was a commotion with another customer. Donna sighed heavily and listened in as she cleared a table.

"Do you not know how to cook a fucking egg!" Spat the angry man.

"Sir, calm down, I'll have them remade for you." Said another waitress, already done with his shit.

"It should have been done right the first time!" He yelled, slamming a fist down on the table.

Donna sighed again and set her rag down. The cook waved her over and handed her the plate of eggs. Donna took them to the angry customer and set them on the table with some force. "Mistakes happen, hun. Are these more to your liking?" She said with a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. "This is ridiculous." He complained as he shoveled a bit of egg into his mouth. Donna bit her tongue, patted her coworker's shoulder, and went back the table she was cleaning.

She looked up at the clock and finished her shift. She was about to be free for the night. God was she tired. Donna didn't look forward to the long walk home. One day she'd get a bike or something.

Donna clocked out and began her walk home after bidding her co workers good night. She sent Bill a quick text, telling him she'd call later. She needed more friends.


End file.
